The Wild Adventure:The Death of Zender
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Outside of Penny's house, Zender died after he defeated the 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz, he sacrifices himself using his arm to save his family and comrades. But Red Medic didn't believes that Zender is died yet so he must prove that he is alive before it's too late. Rinnie will kill herself after the concert. Will Medic succeed or will he be too late to prove it? Read and find out
1. Things without Zender

"**Rinnie's POV"**

I can't believe that Zender died; my only friend, my best friend. I don't know what to do now without my friend then a person with a familiar voice asked me, "Rinnie are you okay?" I turned around then saw Penny looking at me looking sad so I answer her, "I'm fine, Penny." But Penny didn't leave and so I told her the truth, "I'm sorry, Penny. I just missed Zender. I never thought he did that." Penny smiled and told me, "Rinnie, I only know Zender a little bit but he only did that to protect you if he didn't do it, the other dimension Doofenshmirtz ruled the world and killed you." Then I remember that Zender said that he will protect me with his life and then I cried and Penny is right maybe after the concert, I'm gonna kill myself so I can be with Zender.

Then a person with an unknown voice said to me, "He's not dead." Then I faced the person with an unknown voice and it was Red Medic. So I asked him, "What do you mean that he's not dead? Why can't you just admit it?" Then Red Medic walks away so I thought myself, "(What if Medic is right? What if Zender is still alive? Maybe I'll figure it out after the concert.)"

"**Spike's POV"**

I can't believe this is happening; first Mimi and now my master, I don't know who's next then I felt two paws patting both of my shoulders so I turned around to check who's patting me then I saw Bolt and Mittens smiling at me. It looks like they're trying to cheer me up but it's no use, I can't stop thinking about my master and my mate but only my children, Bolt, Mittens, Rinnie and the Angry birds are the only one to remember them then Bolt asked me, "Spike are still sad because of Zender?" I nodded and then Mittens told me, "Spike, I'm sure that Zender is alive somewhere." So I faced her and asked, "And how would you know Mittens? Then I saw Bolt warp around her with his front leg and answered me, "Of course, you told us that Zender survived twice so maybe he survived again." I looked down and said, "Maybe you're right Bolt. I should wait until the concert." Bolt and Mittens smiled at me so I smiled back then I went out at the front door and sat down on the ground then I looked up and said, "I'll wait for you, master."

**Willem: Futurehunter sometimes you nice but sometimes you are so mean.**

**Futurehunter: Why Willem?**

**Alsy: Why you make Zender died?**

**Futurehunter: Because Zender is saving the world from 2****nd**** dimension Doofenshmirtz.**

**Willem: Okay if you say so. **


	2. Zender is back

"**No POV" **

"**Later this afternoon"**

Red Medic is the place where Zender destroyed the robot then he found the arm of Zender and some blood on the road which leads to Penny's yard. "(I wonder where it leads to.)" Medic thought himself so he followed the blood which ends near to the tree then he saw Zender which his right arm is bleeding then Medic checks his pluses and he notices that Zender is still alive so he carried him to penny's house but he is too late to show to Rinnie because She went concert along with the others except for Spike and Blaze.

As Medic knocks the door, Penny opened the door then saw Medic carrying Zender so she called her mom to help Medic then Bolt and Mittens heard Penny's shout and they heard her said that Zender is alive so they went to the living room then saw Medic and Red Engineer fixing the right arm of Zender. Then Bolt said, "I can't believe it Mittens. Zender is still alive." Mittens faced to Bolt and said, "Yep." Then Bolt licked his mate's cheek which made her giggle.

"**Zender's POV"**

I can't see anything except for the darkness but then I saw a light so I walked towards it then suddenly I notices that my eyes were closed so as I opened my eyes, I saw Medic. Then he said, "Good you're awake." Then I sat up and said, "Yeah but what happen to my right arm?" Then Medic answered, "Built a robotic arm so if your right arm is destroyed again, you can repair it." Then I looked at my right arm it looks normal but he did mention it as a robotic arm and I asked him, "And how to repaired it?" Then Medic answered, "By eating some metal to restore it." I thought that I look like Gajeel. Then I look around and I notices that Rinnie wasn't here so faced to Spike which smiled at me so I smiled back and asked him, "Where's Rinnie Spike?" Then Blaze answered, "She went to the concert to perform along with the others." After hearing that I'm getting worried because she still thinks I'm dead so that means she will kill herself just to be with me. So I got up and said, "Okay let's go to the concert!" Then everyone shouted, "Yes sir!" And they all were cheering. Then I thought myself, "(Don't worry Rinnie I'll be there.)


	3. Let's go to the concert

"**Zender's POV"**

I'm ready then I checked them if they're also ready; Penny got her gears; Blaze is all fired up; Bolt is ready go along with Mittens; and Spike's Jetpack is ready to activate . Then I faced to Medic and Red Engineer and said, "You guys must go to the concert to check on them and make sure that Rinnie doesn't die. They nodded and went to the concert. Then we also went to the concert.

As we arrived at the back of the concert but a big guard is blocking us. He said, "You shall not pass." Then I said, "Let me in. I'm Zender the leader of the Nightwing." But he laughed and said, "Nice try, you faker. If you're the real Zender then attack me." So I got mad and then I felt water on my wing and it forms like a rasen-shuriken so I shouted, "Water style: Water Rasen-Shuriken!" He got hit and I brought him out of the door and release the Rasen- Shuriken and then it blew up along with him.

As we arrived at the back of the stage, I heard a song which is S.O.S from ABBA. That means she really miss me so I slowly walked into the stage then the crowd were screaming really loud. After she finished the song, I said, "Hey Rinnie, do you still miss me?" Then Rinnie faced me, shocked, and she hugged me tightly.


	4. I Thought I Lost You

"**No POV"**

Rinnie said to Zender, "I thought I lost you Zender. *sob* I thought I would never see again. *sob*" Zender smiled and said, "I thought I lost you too Rinnie." Then Rinnie asked him, "What do you mean?" So Zender answered her, "I thought you killed yourself already. Anyway Rinnie I just don't like to lose you." Rinnie smiled. Then they heard Rhino shouting, "Let it begin!" Then Hunter started playing the guitar and then Zender asked Rinnie, "Ready for another song?" Rinnie nodded. They release the hug and starting to sing.

Rinnie:  
Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break

Rinnie and Zender:(CHORUS )  
I thought I lost you (when you ran away to try to find me)  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

Zender :  
I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
Because I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
And I swore I'd never break those (promises we made)

Rinnie and Zender: (CHORUS )  
I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

Zender:  
I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea

Rinnie:  
I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

Rinnie and Zender :  
Now here we are, are

Rinnie:  
Here we are  
I thought I lost you

Zender:  
I thought I lost you, too

Rinnie:  
I thought I lost you

Zender:  
I thought I lost you

Rinnie:  
Yeah

Rinnie and Zender :(CHORUS )  
I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

Rinnie:  
But I thought I lost you

Zender:  
I thought I lost you, too

BOTH :  
So glad I got you, got you

Rinnie:  
So glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you

Zender:  
I thought I lost you, too

After the song, Zender and Rinnie kissed each other while Rhino said, "Yeah man!" After the concert, they went home, relaxed and enjoyed their vacation and this time Zender didn't die.

The end

**Happy: Wow that's so nice.**

**Lucy: Yep.**

**Ezra: Zender has a strong heart that to protect the people he cares.**

**Natsu: That was a nice song from them**

**Futurenhunter: Natsu you do know I don't own that song.**

**Willem: Yeah.**

**Pikachu: And beside his Son- in- law Blu has the same magic like yours.**

**Happy: What?! Does that mean he has also motion sickness?**

**Pikachu: Yep**

**Buneary: But only land and sea transports. In air transports, he's fine.**

**Gray: Okay readers please review this if you like it.**


End file.
